


Scared of the Dark?

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), In the Dark, Inspired by Music, Music, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Pink watched as the ships lights fade into darkness. She didn't mind it, since she could actually be herself and explore the ship without awakening anyone. Well except for a handsome Impostor.
Relationships: Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Kudos: 11





	Scared of the Dark?

Pink hummed softly as she waited for the lights to dim in the ship, everyone was asleep except for her. She plays around on her tablet setting up some music that would play, she use to adventure a bit when she was younger, enjoying to practice by herself. She began with some simple stretches, her bones cracking and creaking. Then she began her adventure, heading into navigation and looking outside. Slowly she then slipped back down and passed the Captain's quarters. Being careful not to make a sound, and turning her music down so it wouldn't alert Black. Soon she heads pass Communications which is always quiet. To be honest it creeped her out. Being on a Skeld class brigate. Normally there would be chatter from other ships, but it was just silent. Slowly she moved on. 

What she didn't know was that her partner who wasn't actually human was following her. His body blend into the night. His night vision was perfectly trained on her. His ears trained on her music. Even though it was faint. He could hear it, and of course he smiled softly at it, he was lucky that she was his. And he was hers, letting her test his body and learn a lot about him. How he worked his body into vents and how he morphed himself to look like a normal person. And she taught him about herself. Letting him see some of her more delicate areas. And he treated her like a flower, admiring her beauty. Now as he followed her, he watched her hips sway with each note of the song as she explored at night. Though it seemed slightly redundant as she knew the ship like the back of her hand. But he wasn't going to spook her by asking that question.

Pink slowed down at storage. Careful to avoid the crates on the ground. Since they had a odd experience with them moving, and scaring the shit out of her. Carefully her steps were placed watching the crates with some uncertainty. Though she didn't feel as alone as she thought she was, mentally she was being told to look behind her. Yet she ignored it. Thinking it was one of the pets exploring also. Slowly she was out of Storage and passing the Crew's quarters. Noting everyone was asleep but her. Even Orange's room was sealed. Surprising her a little but she didn't stop, leaving them alone. (He normally slept in Pink's room only because he didn't want to be alone. His breed is highly intelligent and sociable. And the minor fact that he actually claimed her as his mate mentally and just hasn't told her yet.) She soon wandered past Electrical. Being warned by Orange not to go in there unless he was with her. (White normally lurked in there) Slowly she went past the noisy engines and equally loud reactor. And slid into Security. Where the doors slid shut. Scaring her a little. Before she heard a soft chuckle. "My love don't you know you're supposed to be asleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment if you want more!
> 
> Song inspired by: Scared of the Dark (Ft. XXXTENTACION)
> 
> Also I have a server! Join me and my friends! (We have games, roles, role-playing!) +18 though! 
> 
> Join: https://discord.gg/ZswrESWtAs


End file.
